Vómito en la cena de navidad (JR Bautista Roque) – Morby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Nota: Historia Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas. Mordecai y Rigby preparan la cena de noche buena, pero ninguno de los dos contaban con una caliente y pequeña sopresa... Mordecai & Rigby, Morby Forever... ATENCION: Historia con partes sexuales explícitas..., se recomienda discreción.


**Intro del autor:**

**Hola, mis queridos y grandes amigos lectores. Ya sé que pasó la víspera de navidad, pero ¡eh! Nunca es tarde para un buen fic: sobre este par tan hermoso. Les dejaré éste con un poco de Lemon. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Su más querido amigo y autor publicado: J.R. Bautista Roque. ¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

**Vómito en la cena de navidad. (Mordecai &amp; Rigby) – **_**Morby Forever **_

Martes, 7:30 P.M. Víspera de navidad.

Como todos los años: Benson ordenó a Mordecai y a Rigby, a este par de flojos y miserables, ir a comprar lo que fuese suficiente para la cena de noche buena; y como era de esperarse, aquel par de bobos llegó derrapando en el pobre carrito de golf.

—Rigby, dame las bolsas. Yo las llevo —le dijo al pequeño. Ambos se bajaron del carrito.

—¿Mordecai, y el pavo?

—¿Pavo? ¡Te dije que compraras uno!

—¡¿Yo?! —le preguntó, cargando los refrescos—. ¡Yo estaba en la sección de verduras! ¡Tú estabas en la sección de carnes!

—¡Ya valió! —exclamó, pasando sus manos por toda su cara.

Después de un arto rato, 10:30 P.M., Rigby se encontraba en el cuarto, mientras Mordecai preparaba todo en la cocina.

Mordecai fue el que se regresó por el pavo a la tienda y fue el que preparó toda la cena, sin ayuda de su pequeño amigo. Al chico azul le molestó un poco, pero ya conociendo al mapache, ¿qué podría esperar de él?

Mordecai al fin apagó la estufa y el horno. El chico se sentó en la mesa a reposar un poco, y después de unos segundos, el alto observó que sobró un poco del tazón de fresas con crema. Éste se levantó de la mesa y lo tomó. Al parecer, al chico le llegó una terrible, loca y descabellada idea.

—Mordecai.

—¡Ah! —gritó, dando un pequeño salto; por poco y las fresas terminaban en el suelo.

—¿Ya está lista la cena? —le preguntó su jefe.

—¡Oh! La cena... Sí.

—No tardarán en llegar los invitados. Baja a Rigby para que me ayude con las luces navideñas. Necesito poner algunas en la puerta principal, en el árbol y en las escaleras.

—Sí, Benson.

Mordecai subió al cuarto con el tazón de fresas con crema. El chico esperaba a que su amigo estuviese viendo la tele o escuchando música, pero en lugar de eso, el chico café se hallaba, profundamente y de una manera muy tierna, dormido en la cama de Mordecai.

Rigby siempre se duerme después de cenar. Esta vez al chico, definitivamente, le ganó el sueño. El pequeño siempre duerme en su cama, pero hoy optó por la cama de su querido amigo.

Mordecai entró al cuarto, percatándose de dónde se encontraba Rigby. El chico, sin prender las luces, entrecerró la puerta y caminó hasta llegar con el pequeño. El alto observaba cómo el enano dormía tranquilamente; sólo lo hizo por unos cuantos segundos. Mordecai puso el tazón en su pequeño buró y se sentó junto al pequeño.

—Rigby... —susurró, pero su amigo no despertaba—. Rigby.

—Mmm. —Le respondió con un gemido. Sin abrir los ojos y moviéndose un poco.

—Benson quiere que vayas a poner las luces.

—Ahorita. —Se acomodó más en la almohada.

—Si no bajas, Benson te...

—Dije que ahorita —le contestó, un poco molesto.

Mordecai volteó a Rigby de su almohada para observarlo. Rigby roncaba boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos. Al chico paliducho, en ese momento, se le ocurrió una gran, gran, gran idea.

—Rigby... —le susurra en el oído.

El pequeño no respondía a los llamados de su amigo. Mordecai, sin pensarlo, ni tantito, se acercó al pequeño y lo besó, introduciendo un poco su lengua y sintiendo cómo sus labios apretaban los suyos con gran humedad. Los labios del pequeño se sentían, realmente, esponjosos y mojados.

—¡Mordecai! —Se levantó el pequeño, asustado.

—Lo siento —le respondió. Rigby trataba de levantarse.

—¡¿Qué rayos está...?!

—Shhh... —lo calló, tapando su boca—. Silencio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, y de igual manera susurrando a la boca de su amigo.

—Quítate el suéter.

El pequeño se resistía, mientras Mordecai se lo quitaba a la fuerza y, obviamente, Mordecai logró ganar. Rigby sólo abrió sus ojos. Estaba un poco oscuro y no lograba ver casi nada.

Mordecai se quitó su suéter. Se desvistió él y desvistió al pequeño. El alto se acostó boca arriba, en su almohada, ambos desnudos. El pequeño pegaba su fría espalda en el pecho del alto. Rigby sentía cómo el pene de su amigo tocaba su pequeño trasero. Mordecai sentía cómo el helado trasero de su amigo resbalaba por toda su pelvis.

Rigby posó sus fríos pies en las rodillas de Mordecai, tratando de liberarse, pero no lo conseguía hacer. Mordecai le respiraba en su cuello, abrazándolo y pasándole sus manos al frente, tocando su pecho. De momento, Mordecai empezó a juguetear con los pezones de su amigo. Rigby terminó relajando sus pies y estirando sus piernas. Eso lo hizo hacer su cabeza hacia atrás. Rigby liberó un agudo gemido.

—¡Rigby! —le gritó Benson. «¿Dónde estará?», pensó. Aún no llegaban los invitados.

Benson comenzó a subir las escaleras...

Mordecai tomó un poco de la crema del tazón y la embarró por toda la cabeza de su pene. Tomó otro poco y untó en medio del trasero del pequeño. Ahora ha comenzando a entrar en él.

Rigby apretaba las sábanas, mientras su amigo bombeaba con fuerza. Cada golpeteo, que su amigo le daba, lo excitaba más y más. De momento, el alto se relajó un poco y comenzó a mover su pelvis en círculos, aún dentro del pequeño. El enano sentía cómo el pene de su amigo recorría zonas de su pequeño ano que no sabía que podría alcanzar.

Una vez que Mordecai logró con esos movimientos introducirse más, comenzó a bombear más y más fuerte. El pequeño solamente gimoteaba.

Benson subió las escaleras pensando: «¿Dónde podrán estar aquellos chicos?». Benson recorrió todo el pasillo, ya casi llegaba al cuarto.

Mordecai abrazaba más y más fuerte al pequeño. Al final, éste logró venirse dentro del enano. Rigby sentía cómo el miembro de su amigo crecía dentro de él y expulsaba aquel líquido viscoso y tibio; no era poco, era bastante líquido, y parte de éste logró salirse un poco. Mordecai, después de reaccionar de aquel orgasmo, agarró una fresa del tazón con su mano izquierda y tomó el pene de su amigo con la derecha, y empezó a resbalarla por todo el tronco del pene de su amigo: subiendo hasta la cabeza, y, bajando la fresa hasta los testículos. Varias veces: subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando. El pequeño comenzó a patalear.

—Mordecai... —susurró—. Mi pene está sonrojado. Si se sonroja más: vomitará.

—Quiero que lo haga —le respondió en su oído—. ¡Vamos, expúlsalo, has que vomite!

El pequeño soltó a chorros su líquido, al igual que una manguera. Benson sólo observaba.

El jefe miró por la puerta entrecerrada: cómo el pequeño se venía y salpicaba al alto y a todas las sábanas. Éste sólo cerró la puerta y, lentamente, caminó de regreso por el pasillo, sin decir una sola palabra. Aquél se hallaba congelado, con la vista perdida. No lograba concentrar sus pensamientos. Sólo mostraba una sonrisa. Desenredaba las luces navideñas.

Benson necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Tiempo, sólo eso. Después de todo, ya se lo esperaba de ellos; tarde o... temprano.


End file.
